Jenny's Escape
by JCK824TO
Summary: Jenny's gets captured by the Cluster in 'Killgore' instead of being rescued the Cluster convoy becomes attacked by the Galactic Empire and Jenny must find a way to escape the Power-crazed Imperials...


**This is something That everyone would love..I don't own either of these characters. Written by me, Co-Written by Dragonrider1227**

_Jenny was a robot hero of Tremorton and a teenage girl who wanted to have freedom in her life and she went to Tremorton High School and made a couple of friends and a few enemies such as the Crust Cousins. Later she was harassed by a wind-up toy robot who calls himself Killgore who keeps trying to capture her and bring her to the Cluster in attempts to join them. But every time she disposes him the kids in her school kept winding him up and he became more popular than Jenny. Jenny was humiliated when she tries to crush and then she agreed to let him capture him in order to leave her alone and he became more popular than ever when Jenny is captured and her friends Bradley and Tuck Carbunkle and Sheldon Oswald Lee dressed up as Cluster Drones to pretend to take her away._

_Then the real Cluster ship arrived crushed their bikes as they land and then took the windup from Killgore, shutting him down and threw it down the storm sewer drain._

"_KILLGORE! Wait, Why didn't I think of that." Jenny said before one of the drones picked her up._

_"Come on XJ9, Vexus is waiting." The drone said as he carried her to the ship while the other one keep the kids at bay to keep them from winding Killgore up with the spare windup and they boarded the ship and took off into the skies before Killgore is activated again._

"_JENNY!" Brad shouted as the ship took off_

"_NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! JJJEEEEEENNNNYYYYYY!" Sheldon cried as he collapses on his knees just as the ship leaves earth and the solar system, Jenny Wakeman is captured by the Cluster..._

* * *

><p>After the Cluster ship joins the convoy of cluster ships, they all headed towards Cluster Prime. They finally captured XJ9 aka Jenny Wakeman and will force her into joining them<p>

"I'll NEVER join the Cluster!" Jenny said at one of the cluster drones.

"It's already too late XJ9; we've captured you thanks to Kilgore." The Cluster Drone leader said as he approaches Jenny who is still shackled.

"You're gonna regret for getting a hold of me!" Jenny hissed.

"Oh no, we're gonna get turned into scrap metal by a blue robot girl." He leader said in a mocking voice. "Yeah Right! You'll never break free from here." He laughed as Jenny struggles, trying to get free.

"It's no use XJ9, you've lost, it's finally time for you to join the Cluster. Now let's shut you down. *begin putting Jenny into hibernation" Now you'll be quiet 'til we get to Cluster Prime." The Drone Leader laughed as she puts Jenny into hibernation mode.

Jenny begins to feel herself go into hibernation mode. "NO! NO! I…." Then she's shut down, the Cluster has seemly won the war and the Leader cackled. Then there was an explosion outside the ship and the ship shakes from the impact, the Drone leader goes to the command bridge to check it out.

"You better check this out." The Drone pilot said to the leader and he shows him the giant starship approaching them. The starship was twenty-times as big as the cluster ships and then it starts firing lasers at the Cluster convoy.  
>"No...It can be them..." The Drone Leader said in shock, he recognizes the starship; it's an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, the only group that is known for its uses are….The Galactic Empire.<p>

"ALL CLUSTER DRONES TO THEIR EMERGENCY STATIONS! I REPEAT ALL CLUSTER DRONES TO THEIR EMERGENCY STATIONS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK BY THE GALACTIC EMPIRE!" The Leader shouted through the P.A. system and he orders the Cluster drone convoy launches it fighter drones to attack them.

On the Star Destroyer, one of the Imperial technicians detected the Cluster Fighters heading towards them on the radar.  
>"Commander, we have a squadron of Cluster fighters heading our way." One the technicians said as the wave of Cluster Drone Fighters approached them in their radar.<br>"Release the TIE fighters." The Imperial Commander said as waves of Imperial TIE fighters are launched and they blasted the Clusters fighters to space junk.

Afterwards the Star Destroyer fire upon the convoy destroying several gunships except the cargo ship and it begins to get pulled by the Star Destroyer's tractor beam to be boarded.

"Cluster drones, place XJ9 in the cargo hold and guard it with your lives." The Drone Leader commanded to the two drones as they stored the shutdown Jenny into the storeroom, a few of them joined the two drones, locked the door from the inside and guarded it from the inside. Afterwards the entire crew of Cluster Drones armed themselves and set up defense perimeters at the bay doors as the tractor beam pulls their ship in.

" ... what if they come in a different door?" One of the Drones asked and then the door shoots sparks from the gaps and then explodes and White-armored soldiers came in and starting firing their blaster rifles at the cluster drones, they're known as Stormtroopers, soldiers for the Galactic Empire but there were the 501st Legion, the known squadron of Stormtroopers that helped put fear throughout the Galaxy. The Cluster Drones fire back but many of them are shot down by the 501st Legion Stormtroopers as they pour in and pushed forward forcing the cluster drones to retreat.

"RETREAT!" One of the drones screamed before the blaster fire went through his head and he dropped onto the floor like a stone as the Stormtroopers move in and blasted any drones that are fleeing and the ones on the floor still alive. As many drones fled from the White-armored soldiers, blaster fire scattered in all direction as many drones were struck by them and fall to the floor in smoldering piles of scrap. Then the 501st Legion flanked them most of the cluster drones surrenders as the 501st Stormtroopers took over the ship.

Then a man in black armor, gloves, boots and a black cape it breathing is mechanized. His name is Darth Vader and he is the ruthless leader of the Imperial Fleet, he spread fear all over the galaxy until the Alliance to Restore the Republic or known as the Rebel Alliance has declared war against the Empire. He proceeded through the hallway littered with dead Cluster drones and blaster fire marks. The Drones retreating from Vader but the 501st Legion surrounded them and they had no choice and surrendered to Vader himself.

"He's so much scarier than Vexus!" One of the drones said as Vader approaches them

"Who is the commander of this vessel?" Vader demanded, then the Cluster Drone Leader approached him from the crowd of scared drones.

"I am." He said

"Where are the stolen plans for the Phase III Dark Troopers?" Vader demanded again

"What Plans? I have no idea what you're talking about" the Drone Leader denies.

"We received the transmission that was beamed to THIS vessel!" He shouted as he stepped forward. "Where are those plans!

"I tell you I know nothing!" the Leader said as the remaining drones cower in fear. Then Vader raises his hand and begins clutching his fist. The Drone Leader felt his body being crushed by an unseen force. The Drone Leader screamed in pain as he succumbed to the pressure that's crushing his body and the others become scared from what they're witnessing.

"Now WHERE ARE THOSE PLANS!" Vader shouted as he continues to clench his fist.

"We uploaded them to... to that!" The Drone leader wheezed as he points to the computers, then Vader forced him to the computer keyboard.

"Upload them!" Vader demanded as the weak Drone Leader enters the password and he uploaded the blueprints to the Phase-III Dark Trooper blueprints.

"There…that's…all…of them…." The Drone Leader wheezed.

"Good." Vader said as he then squeezes his fist, destroying the Drone Leader and throwing its crushed body onto the floor and turned to the 501st. "Upload the plans from that computer now!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the storage room a handful of Cluster Drones are guarding the shutdown Jenny, unaware of what's going on outside.<p>

"What's going on out there?" One of the drones asked in a hush voice.  
>"No clue." Said another as they hear footsteps approached outside the storage room door.<p>

"Let's check in here." One of the Stormtroopers said as he tries to open the doors.

"Doors locked, move on to the next one." He said as he was about to leave when one of the drones accidentally knocked over a can, alerting the Stormtrooper.

"Wait…I hear something…" he said as he creeps onto the door for a betters sound. The Drones tried to be as quiet as possible. Then by accident one of the drones knocked over a iron bean and it lands on its foot and it yelps in pain.

"They're in here! They're in here!" The Stormtroopers shouted as he sets up explosives to blow the door open.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP!" The drones panicked as they have nowhere to run, then the Stormtroopers blow the down down and blasted the remaining Cluster Drones.  
>"That's the last of them." One of the Stormtroopers said as he inspects the dead cluster drones.<br>"Affirmative." Said another, then he spots Jenny on the table, all shut down and laying perfectly on her back. "Hey guys, check this out." He said as the others examined Jenny's shutdown body.  
>"It looks like some kind of droid." One said<br>"Yes it does, not like the Cluster Drones, it looks human." Said another.  
>"I'll notify Lord Vader about this." Said yet another as he reaches his comlink and notified the Commander leading the 501st.<p>

* * *

><p>After the plans to the Phase III Dark Troopers were uploaded and retrieved.<br>"Plans retrieved Lord Vader." The Stormtrooper technician said.  
>"Excellent, we got them now." Then one of the Cluster Drone screamed his battle cry all of the sudden and charged at him with his right arm wrist-blade at the ready. He swings the wrist-blade at Vader only to dodge out of the way in time and the drone attacks again only to miss again. Just as the drone makes his third attack Vader whips out what appears to be a cylinder-shaped handle with buttons, he depresses it and a crimson red blade ignites out from the top from 1.33 meters long and with a quick swing Vader chops the drone's right arm off. He screams in pain as he felt the blade cut off his arm to the elbow and then he felt the plasma blade pierce through his torso and the crimson blade popped out through his chest. Then Vader pulls the plasma blade out of the drone's torso and the drone collapses on his knees from the shock he felt. Then Vader swings his Lightsaber and chops the drone's head off. The headless body falls to the floor as the dismembered head tumbles across the floor and stops at the drones' feet.<p>

"Anyone who is foolish enough to take me on?" Vader demanded to the cowering cluster drone prisoners, they shook their heads no.

"Good and keep it like that and your lives will be spared." Vader said as his deactivates his lightsaber, the blade goes back into the cylinder and he hooks the cylinder onto his belt as one of the Stormtroopers approached him.  
>"What is it sergeant?" Vader asked.<br>"Lord Vader, I received that one of the troopers has found a new droid in the storage room….and he said it's very important that you see it." The Sergeant said and he begins to follow him when he was stopped by the Commander.

"Lord Vader, what should we do with the prisoners?" The Commander asked and Vader looked at the Cluster Drone prisoners who are still shaking in fear.

"Execute them." Vader said coldly and he leaves with the sergeant as the Commander orders the 501st Stormtroopers to open fire on the prisoners and blaster fire were scattered at the prisoners. They went down onto the floor after being blasted in the head, torso, and limbs, the prisoners were no more. Vader followed the Sergeant to the storage room; they enter inside and meets one of the Stormtroopers.

"This better be good." Vader said as he showed Vader Jenny.  
>"It looks like some kind a new droid, the drones were guarding this when we breached into the storeroom…It could be important" He said.<br>Vader: Hmmmm...Indeed it is... Bring this droid aboard and we'll take it to the lab on board the _Emperor's Fist_ to be examined and destroy what's left of this convoy." Vader ordered as he leaves the storeroom.  
>"Yes Lord Vader." The Sergeant said as he turns to the others. "All right, load this droid onto the hover table and take it aboard." The Stormtroopers loaded Jenny onto the hover table after a struggle of moving her due to her weight. They carried her out of the storeroom and they boarded the Star Destroyer. Then the Star Destroyer releases the Cluster ship and destroys it with blaster fire from the cruiser and they took off into hyperspace.<p>

* * *

><p>Back on planet Earth everyone including Brad, Tuck and Sheldon were shocked at the fact that Jenny is captured by the Cluster.<p>

"I can't believe they took Jenny!" Tuck said sadly as he sees Sheldon crying on his knees.

"What have I done?" Killgore said in a guilt-ridden tone. "I just wanted to join the Cluster and those over-sized roaches double cross me!"

"This isn't cool guys." Brad said as the four turned to the crowd of kids.

"This is your fault!" Sheldon shouted.

"Yeah, she's risked her butt to save all of you and did you even thank her?" Brad joined in.

"No…just acted like you didn't even care!" Tuck said.

"But…Killgore was so cute.." One of the girls said.

"Yeah but did he stop a bunch of meteors from hitting the earth?"

"Or stopped mutated monsters from destroying the town?"

"Or fight a bunch of Cluster bots?" Now the kids are starting to feel guilty.

"And now she's gone and I'll never see her again!" Sheldon breaks down and cried.

* * *

><p>The Star Destroyer joined up with a convoy of Star Destroyers in space, Vader and the technicians along with Stormtroopers transported the deactivated Jenny onto the Imperial Shuttle and it leaves the docking bay and heads towards the larger starship, it was bigger than the rest of the other Star Destroyers put together, it was the Super Star Destroyer and it's named <em>Emperor's Fist <em>after Emperor Palpatine. The shuttle heads towards the _Emperor's Fist _with a couple of TIE Fighters surrounded it for cover. As the Imperial Shuttle approaches the Super Star Destroyer's hanger bay the TIE Fighters break off and headed off back as the Shuttle lands in the docking bay. Darth Vader exits the Shuttle first followed by the Technicians pushing the hover table with Jenny laying on it and a few Stormtroopers as the Imperial Officers and Stormtroopers saluted Vader in his appearance. Vader heads off to the Command Bridge as the others headed to the lab. The hallways were littered with Stormtroopers and Imperial Officers going in different directions up and down the hallway with little robots on wheels called Mouse Droids leading the Stormtroopers to different destinations. After a few minutes of going through the halls they arrived at the laboratory and they lifted Jenny off the hover table and onto the table with Dura-Steel restraining latches on it. They attached latch restraints around Jenny's wrists and arms, hooked her feet to the restraints that covers her feet then attached latch restraints around her legs and then they activated the table and raises it to steady level and the scientists begins examining Jenny's system.

Darth Vader stood at the bridge view of the Super Star Destroyer's command bridge viewing the convoy of Star Destroyers and TIE Fighters as the plans for the Phase III Dark Troopers were sent to the _Arc Hammer _where the Dark Trooper projects are being made, the man in charge of the project is Rom Mohc, an Imperial Officer who was an hero of the Old Republic during the Clone Wars and he was decorated in the Imperial Military. Both Vader and the Emperor is impressed by the Dark Trooper project and has kept it alive since then.

"Here are the plans Admiral Mohc." Vader said after he transferred the plans to him.

"Excellent, Lord Vader." Mohc said. "Pretty soon we'll have the Phase III's built and ready for battle. The Rebels won't stand a chance once we have them online." then the holo-vision ended the transmission. Vader's been hunting the Rebel Alliance since they were formed, even after they destroyed the Death Star during the Battle of Yavin. Even though the Imperials has managed to force the Rebels out of their base on Yavin 4 they're still pursue them. After a few minutes he prepares to leave the Command Bridge and head off to the lab.

"Admiral, I leave you in charge of the Command Bridge until I return." Vader said as he leaves the command bridge. After ten long minutes of going through the hallways and elevators he arrives into the lab with Jenny restrained to the table.  
>"What have you found so far?" Vader asked one of the scientists.<br>"Lord Vader, this droid is magnificent." The scientist said. "This blue droid stores a whole arsenal of weapons from blaster to missiles to cluster bombs. I never seen a droid packed with so much firepower."  
>"Impressive." He said. "What model is it?"<br>"I'm not sure, it's not known in the galaxy but it does have an inscription in the back. Apparently is called an XJ-9 by Wakeman Industries."  
>"Hmmmm...never heard of it….Check it on the Holo-map and find that company name." Vader demanded to one of the Officers who agrees and heads off to the Computer room.<p>

"We also detected an unknown metal alloy, it's not known in the galaxy but it's almost strong as Dura-Steel." The scientist continues. "But we'll give it upgrades once we reprogram it."

Unknown to Vader and the Scientists Jenny is slowly comes out of hibernation mode, then Jenny wakes up and screams as she was startled by the sight of Darth Vader. Then she looks around and finds herself strapped to the table.

"Wha...huh? Where am I? This doesn't look like the Cluster ship."

"The droid is activated Lord Vader."

"It must've been set to activate on its own." Vader pondered.

"Lord Vader? Who are you? And... Why do you sound like Mufasa?" Jenny asked judging by the sound of Darth Vader's speaking.

"He is Darth Vader, leader of the Imperial Army for the Galactic Empire." The scientist explained to Jenny

"_Darth Vader? He looks and sounds like an action figure Sheldon would own."_ Jenny thought to herself.

"So XJ-9, who is…" Vader asked when he was interrupted by Jenny.

"Jenny..My name is Jenny, not XJ-9..Jenny" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Hmmm…Jenny? Either you were given that name or you named yourself that.." Vader said confused and then he turned to the scientists.

"I've scanned her system and it doesn't show any signs of glitches or malfunction but there's something that I can't explain.." he said confused as well.

"So….Jenny then….Who is your creator!" Vader demanded.

"N-Nora Wakeman..." Jenny said in her shaky voice when he demanded her in his raised tone. Then one of the Officers has returned.

"Lord Vader, I can't find any info about Wakeman Industries…It could be a start-up or something.." The Officer said.

"What about Nora Wakeman?" Vader asks.

"No..but I'll check that too." He said and leaves

"What are you going to do to her?" Jenny asked, her voice shows her sense of worry and fear.

"We're gonna find her and force her into giving out more secrets of your designs." Vader answers followed by Jenny's squeaks in fear, then the officer returns again.  
>"Lord Vader, we can't find any info of a Nora Wakeman. She's not known in the galaxy." He said<p>

"_Phew" _Jenny thought to herself.

"What planet is Nora Wakeman on? Naboo, Corellia, Tamaran?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"You're the droid the Empire needs; your superior system can crush the Rebel Alliance once and for all!"

"I don't know... something doesn't feel right about it..."

"You will do what we say XJ9! Together we will put an end to the Alliance and bring Order to the Galaxy"

"I won't work for you! You sound like the Cluster!" Jenny shouted, refusing to join them.

"Show XJ9 the Restraining bolt." Vader said to one of the scientists show Jenny the Restraining bolt.

"What's that supposed to do?" Jenny said when she saw the little piece of a cylinder joint.

"This will make you obey to our command, until we reprogram you properly." Vader explained to Jenny who then has a horror look on her face.

"NOOO!" Jenny shouted and then tries to fight her way out only to feel electricity going through her body.

"It's no use droid girl, you'll never break free from the restrains we placed on you." One of the scientists said after Jenny gets shocked with electricity.

"UUH! UUUUUUHH!" Jenny groans as she tries again only to get electrocuted again then she stops.

"It is useless to resist XJ9, you can try all you want but you will join the Empire, whatever you want to or not." Vader said as Jenny stops trying to free herself.

"NOO! AHH! You practically ARE The Cluster!" Jenny screamed at the thought of the Cluster and the Galactic Empire being one and the same.

"We're not allied with this Cluster." Vader mentioned.

"You remind me a lot of them!"

"Except that we're human and they're not."

"You're human huh? Could've fooled me."

"Install the Restraining bolt onto XJ9."

"NOOOOO!" Jenny shouted as she struggles again to break free but to no avail as the scientist places the restraining bolt onto Jenny's torso and was about to install it suddenly an explosion rocked the Star Destroyer, shaking everything and the klaxon alarm went off. Lights flickered on and off.  
>"Lord Vader, we located the Rebels and they're attacking us. We need you at the command bridge." The Admiral said as Vader prepares to leave.<br>"I want XJ9 ready to attack the Rebel Fleet right away! Vader shouted and leaves the lab and heads back to the Command Bridge.

* * *

><p>Outside the <em>Emperor's Fist, <em>The Imperial fleet open fire against another fleet, the fleet returned fire and launched its star fighters against the Imperials. The fleet is the Alliance to Restore the Republic or the Rebel Alliance. The star fighters were a squadron of X-Wings, Y-Wings, A-Wings, and B-Wings. Their mission is to fight off against the Empire long enough for them to escape. A squadron of X-wings are led by Commander Luke Skywalker, one of the commanders of the Alliance, he became a hero after he destroyed the Death Star before it could destroy the rebel base on Yavin 4. Other ace pilots, Wedge Antilles, Dack Ralter, Derek Klivian, and Tycho Celchu flew beside Commander Skywalker.

"Alright rogues, we need to hold off the Imperials as long as we can before we can jump into hyperspace." Luke Skywalker said to the other rogue pilots.

"Gotcha Luke." Wedge said as they head towards a squadron of TIE Fighters and they split up and took out several of TIE Fighters in the process.

"Yeah! Luke I got another one." Dack shouted in victory.

"OK Dack, don't get cocky." Luke replied as he takes out more TIE Fighters with R2 beeping in the back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile after the Star Destroyer was struck the scientists regained their balance and are prepared to install the restraining bolt onto Jenny.<br>_"Hmmm... are the restraints loose from the explosion?"_ She thought to herself and keeps trying to break loose.  
>"Soon you'll be taking orders from Lord Vader and the Empire XJ9." The scientist said as he picks up the Restraining Bolt.<p>

"Other have tried. Few have succeeded" Jenny said with a smirk on her face. Then another explosion shook the Star Destroyer, knocking the scientists onto the floor, several lights went out and flickered back on. Then they got back up and prepared to install the restraining bolt. Little did they know that the restraints holding Jenny down is knocked loose. Just as the scientist finds the restraining bolt and reaches it to pick it up. A blue/white foot smashes the restraining bolt, destroying it. He looks up and sees Jenny free from the restraints.

"You're gonna do WHAT now?" Jenny smiled down on the scientist.

"SHE'S LOOSE!" He screams as Imperial Guards begins firing their blaster rifles at Jenny and she begins fighting them, knocking the crap out of them as she hand combats them and sent them flying all over the lab and smashing into tables, computers and stuff. Then she sees one of the guards shouting through his comlink and she knocks him out and the comlink rolls onto the floor.

"_Thx 1138, are you there Thx 1138 over." _The voice on the other said before she stomps onto it. As Jenny leaves the lab the alarm went off.

_"Alert! Alert! XJ9 has escaped from the laboratory! All guards to emergency stations! I Repeat! XJ9 has escaped from the laboratory! All guards to emergency stations!" _The PA announcement said.

"Uh-Oh. that can't be good..." she said to herself as the Imperials has activated the alarm and the whole ship is on full alert. Then several Stormtroopers spotted her.

"There she is! BLAST HER!" One of the Stormtroopers said and open fire their blaster rifles at Jenny who takes off running with the Stormtroopers following her..

"WOAH! Wow, they can't shoot for spit." Jenny said to herself as she continues running while dodging the blaster shots. Her arm turns onto a laser limb pistol and fires at the Stormtroopers, taking down few of them as she ran.

"I gotta figure out how to get out of here!" Jenny said to herself as she flew into a big room and it was filled with a hundred Stormtroopers and in the crowd there were some unusual troopers, there were Dark Troopers, Phase II's to be exactly. And others were early prototypes of the Dark Troopers called DT Zeroes, there were Cyborgs, Clonetroopers who once fought in the Clone Wars and are aged and fitted with Bionical limbs, parts and life support systems. Jenny screamed as a wave of Stormtroopers, Dark Trooper Zeroes and Phase II's open fire at Jenny. She flies into the air and lets out her laser limbs, several Stormtroopers are knocked down by her laser blasts as she flies past them.

"Gotta get out of here. But... where is here?" She asked herself as the blast doors closed on Jenny, trapping her with the Stormtroopers as they surround her.  
>"Careful, this droid is dangerous." Said one trooper.<br>"Roger that." Said another, then Jenny's hands transformed into fists of fury and punches her way through the crowd of Stormtroopers and Dark Troopers, sending them flying across the room and smashing into the wall, the floor and into each other.

"There's so many of them! What is he doing? Cloning them!" Jenny said as she fights her way through. Then one of the Dark Troopers knocks Jenny onto the floor and aims the auto cannon at her. Jenny kicks him down and runs down the hallway with blaster fire soaring at her.

"Keep Firing!" The Imperial Officer shouted.

"_Where do I go?" _She thought to herself then she comes across the hanger with TIE fighters launching through the opening.

"WOAH! Bet one of those could get me home" She said happily but then the hanger door closes, leaving her trapped. Then two All Terrain Scout Transport walkers appeared from the rising platform underneath with more Stormtroopers and Dark Troopers and begin firing at Jenny.

"Oh man, this is getting old" She says as she tries to pry the doors open, unknown to her, the AT-ST walker approaches her and fire percussion grenades at Jenny, the explosion threw Jenny across hanger and slammed into a couple of TIE-fighters.

"Ah Jeez! That actually hurt! UUHH!" she groaned in pain before she notices the TIE Fighters. "Oh! It's one of those ships." Then she climbs in. "Let's see... bet Sheldon could drive this..." Then Jenny activates the fighter's controls.

"Hmmm...Let's see, how to fly this?" Jenny pressed the flight control buttons and managed to activate the TIE Fighter's flight and takes off. But she can go nowhere but she then takes the controls and begins firing at the Stormtroopers who are fighting back.

"Yeah! This is fun!" Jenny shouted in joy, then the AT-ST shoots at the TIE-fighter, shooting off the wings in the process. Jenny climbs out of the wrecked TIE Fighter.

"AAAWW COME ON!" She shouted in disappointment as the AT-ST's, Stormtroopers and Dark Troopers continue firing at the wingless TIE-fighter.

"I gotta get to another ship" She flies out and heads for another while shooting at the troopers. The concussion grenades and heavy blaster fire from the AT-ST's hurled at Jenny and missed but manage to hit several TIE-fighters and TIE-bombers. The AT-ST's, Stormtroopers and Dark Troopers are closing in on her, Jenny had no choice but to retreat back into the hallway.

"Oh man..." She said as she retreats down the hall.

* * *

><p>Jenny blasts through the hallway filled with Stormtroopers and Dark Troopers 'til she came across another hanger. This one looks different from the one she escaped from, the bay doors are at the bottom and she sees massive loads of TIE Fighters, Bombers, and Shuttle ships. She also sees the AT-ST walkers she encountered and also sees larger ones.<p>

"They look like giant camels." Jenny said to herself as she sees another AT-ST walker passing underneath the catwalk she's standing on. Then Jenny gets an idea, she'll jump down onto the walker and rip out the interior of it. She waited until the time was perfect. Then she jumps off the catwalk and lands on the walker. She looks inside one of the walker's view point and sees two people operating it, an pilot and gunner. The pilot ordered the gunner to check it out. The hatch on top opens and the gunner comes out with a blaster pistol in his hand, then Jenny grabs him by the shirt, jerks him out of the walker and tosses him aside. Then she jumps in and beats the pilot up before tossing him out and closes the hatch. Jenny sits down in the pilot's seat.

"Hmmm...now how do I operate this thing?" Jenny wondered, she knows that they're two seats, one for the pilot and one for the gunner. Then she realizes that she'll just hook up to the system. Jenny opens her stomach and hooks a few wires inside the walker's console and gets it moving.

"OK, now to find a way out." Jenny said to herself as she begins fumbling with the walker's controls, making it walk sideways a couple of times and dragging against the wall until she retained control. As she passes through the corridors one of the alarms went off.

_"Attention all units, XJ9 is located near the lower hanger with an hijacked-AT-ST walker, I repeat, XJ9 is located near the lower hanger with an hijacked-AT-ST walker. Approach with caution" _the PA announcement said. Alerting everyone as more Stormtroopers, Dark Troopers and AT-ST walkers appeared and opened fired on Jenny.

"OK, that's it!" Jenny open fires at the Stormtroopers and Dark Troopers with the walker's twin blaster cannons, sending them flying through the air.

"Now this is fun!" Then Jenny fires at the Imperial AT-ST walkers and they explode into debris. Then more came out and she fires the grenade launcher and sends most flying and the walkers to burning scrap. Then the pilots begins scrambling to the TIE Fighters and Bombers in attempts to take Jenny's walker out. But she sticks her hand through the view point and her hand turns into mini-missile launcher and fires multiple missiles at the TIE Fighters and Bombers, destroying them.

She continues down, destroying many AT-ST walkers, TIE Fighters and Bombers, and sending Stormtroopers and Dark Troopers flying across the hanger.

* * *

><p>Vader watches the situation in the lower hanger from the Command Bridge. As everyone is sending orders to destroy the walker Vader just stood there pondering.<p>

_"This XJ9 droid has figured out how to operate an All-Terrain Scout-Transport walker, Impressive.."_ Vader thought to himself. He realizes that in order to capture Jenny is to destroy her limbs and disable her weapons defense...if they could get to her.

* * *

><p>As Jenny is blasting through, she came across one of the bigger walkers she saw earlier. Then it open fires at her, the blast was big and it came very close of tearing her walker to shreds.<p>

"OK, time to go!* Jenny unhooks herself from the console, blasts a hole in the top and flies out of there just as another blast destroyed the walker underneath. Then she flies around the giant walker and scans it for a weak point while dodging the blaster fire. She finds a exhaust vent underneath the walker, she flies underneath and cuts a hold in the vent and tosses a bomb inside and flies out of the way as the AT-AT walker explodes in a ball of fire..

"YEAH!" Jenny cheered as she flies off. Then she finds another giant walker but it's not mobile which means it's empty. She boards the giant walker, enters the cockpit and sits down in the pilot's seat and plugs herself into the controls and activates it. It begins to move in a slow rate of speed.

"This thing is very slow." she said to herself as the giant walker continues. She aims the heavy blaster cannons at the TIE Fighters and Bombers, destroying them and leaving the hangers in smoke and flames. But her presence has alerted the entire hanger as TIE Fighters and Bombers managed to get airborne and fire at Jenny's walker but it is heavily armored for blasters. Jenny locks onto the target and fires the blasters at the TIEs, sending them twirling around the hanger before crashing into burning debris. After she blasted almost the entire hanger, she abandons the walker and leaves the hanger. She realizes she must find the reactor of the Star Destroyer and destroy it in order to escape. She finds a computer. Her finger forms a plug and she plugs into it.

"Great! It fits. Now to hack into it" She finds where the Star Destroyer's reactor is. Then blaster fire distracted her as more Stormtroopers open fire at her, causing her to run off and she heads into another room and finds a computer terminal with the controls to the reactor.

"AH HA! Time to party!" Jenny laughed as she begins hacking into the reactor.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside, the battle of X-wings and TIE-fighters took place as Rogue Squadron has continued to keep the Imperial TIE Fighters at bay.<p>

"Keep it up rogues; we got to hit the Imperial Fleet." Luke commanded the squadron.

"Roger that Luke." Wedge replies as he continues firing the X-Wing's laser cannons.

* * *

><p>Inside Jenny manages to hack into the reactor and sets it to overload to dangerous levels.<p>

"HA! This is gonna blow!" she smiled as she hears the alarm went off as the reactor is overloading and the Stormtroopers hurried off to the escape pods but they're already launched.

"Now I gotta get out of here!" She said as she leaves the room. As the reactor overloads, fleeing Stormtroopers scrambled in all directions except for the Dark Trooper Zeros and Phase II's who still pursue Jenny.

"These guys just don't quit!" Then she fights back against the suicide Dark Troopers who are coming at her full force.

At the Command Bridge everyone heard the klaxon alarm go off and everyone begins to evacuate. Vader leaves the command bridge and approached the two TIE Fighter pilots all dressed up in their life support suits.

"I want you two to stop XJ9 from reaching the Rebels.* Vader ordered and heads off to his personal TIE Fighter and boards it. The two pilots board their TIE Fighters and they took off as the hanger bay collapses from the explosions.

* * *

><p>Outside the Star Destroyer, Luke Skywalker and the Rogue Squadron notice the Super Star Destroyer is taking heavy damage and blowing up from the inside.<br>"Look, the Super Star Destroyer is blowing up." Wedge said spotting the Super Star Destroyer.  
>"Who took it out?: Dack asked.<br>"We didn't hit it, it looks like it's blowing up from the inside." Tycho said.  
>"Whoever it was has the courage to board the Star Destroyer and took it out." Luke commented wondering who is crazy enough to do that.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside Jenny continues fighting the Dark Troopers.<p>

"That's it. I need to go. NOW!" She then blasts a hole in the wall and flies out, the vacuum of space sucks out several of fleeing Stormtroopers and Dark Troopers out the hole before the hole is sealed.

Luke then spots Jenny coming out of the hole.

"Wedge what is that?" Luke asks Wedge when he spotted her.  
>"Don't know, but it may be the one who took out the Super Star Destroyer." Wedge stated then the Super Star Destroyer Jenny escaped blows up in a fireball.<p>

"WOAH! That was kinda awesome... but now what do I do?" Jenny wondered seconds before she hears a voice on her radio.

"_Attention Blue Droid, this is Luke Skywalker of the Rogue Squadron. That was impressive but who are you?" _

"I'm Jenny Wakeman of Earth. I ended up in this galaxy by mistake and I just want to go home."

"Don't worry Jenny, well get you home, think you can assist us attacking the Imperial Fleet?"

"Uh... sure!"

"Great, Alright Rogues, split up and take the Imperials off guards, Wedge, Jenny and I will lead the way." The Rogue Squadron splits up into three groups lead by Luke, Wedge and Jenny.

"Alright then!" Jenny stated as they split off taking out several TIE Fighters in the process and if possible take out the Star Destroyers.

* * *

><p>Jenny leads part of the Rogue Squadron into various waves of TIE Fighters and her shoulders turned into missile launchers and fire multiple mini missiles and turned several of TIE Fighters into space junk.<p>

"Yeehaw!" Jenny shouted in victory followed by cheers of Rogue pilots.

"Wow! That was amazing!" one of the ace pilots stated.

"You got that right!" Said another.

"Yep, I sure did." Jenny said and then she sees one of the Star Destroyers firing at them. She takes off at it, dodging the laser fire in the process.

"_Remember Jenny, you need to take out the shield generators. There's one at the bottom and two on top." _Luke said through the communicator.

"Gotcha Luke!" She stated as her forearms turned into laser auto cannons and she takes out the two shield generators on top and then the bottom. Then she flies out of the way and her right arm turns into a super laser cannon and aims it at the disabled Star Destroyer and fires it. The laser blast tore the Star Destroyer in two pieces.

Luke, Wedge, and Tycho were stunned by the firepower Jenny possesses.

"Wow! Did you see that Luke?" Wedge stated in amazement.

"Yes Wedge, I saw it. She's got more firepower almost great than the Death Star." Luke replied.

After a few minutes she managed to destroy half the Imperial Fleet, turning Star Destroyers and TIE Fighters into space junk.

"_Wow Jenny! You're amazing."_ One of the Rebel pilots commented on Jenny's firepower.

"Thanks guys." Jenny blushed sheepishly. But their victory was cut off when they see a group of Imperial TIE Fighters led by one of the TIE Advanced Fighter in the middle.

"_Watch out Jenny!" _The rebel pilot shouted before he was shot to pieces.

"_You will not join the Rebellion XJ9!" _Vader shouted through his communicator as he open fire on Jenny and her squadron, Jenny and the others evade them but almost all of them were shot into space junk, only Jenny is left. Then she turns around and faces them.

"Your Empire is nothing more than a group who only wanted to rule the Galaxy for their own purposes…just like the Cluster!" Jenny said to Vader before taking out two of his TIE Fighters beside him and was about to take down Vader but he blasts her with the TIE's blaster cannons, grazing her shoulder and leg. She screamed in pain as Vader flies pasted her and makes another pass and continues firing the TIE's cannons at Jenny but she dodges out of the way in time and then grabs his TIE Fighter by the wing and throws it towards one of the Star Destroyers but he regains control and decided not to fight her.

"All Imperial forces, retreat to hyperspace." Vader ordered the remaining Star Destroyers.  
>"You may have won XJ9 but this is only the beginning." Vader said as he boards one of the Star Destroyers and then the Imperial fleet disappeared into hyperspace. The Rebel Fleet cheered their victory.<p>

"Alright! We did it!" Jenny cheered.

"Thanks again Jenny, now we can board the Rebel Cruiser to check up on you." Luke Skywalker said as he guides Jenny to the docking hangers of the EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate and she lands inside.

"Wow, this place is pretty high tech looking" Jenny said in awe of the Hanger Bay, then she sees one of the pilots approaching Jenny with a little blue robot on wheels behind him.

"Hello Jenny Wakeman, I'm Luke Skywalker, leader of the Rogue Squadron. And this is R2-D2." Luke welcomed Jenny with a hand shake. R2 beeps and whistles.

"_Wow, Luke's CUTE" _Jenny thought to herself as she shook Luke hand. Then another pilot approached her.  
>"This is Wedge Antilles, one of the best pilots." Luke introduced Jenny to Wedge.<br>"Jenny, it's nice to meet you." Wedge said as he extends his hand to shake her's, she shakes his hand and smiles.

"And you're very cute looking for a female droid." Wedge commented Jenny's looks which causes her to blush blue.

"Hee hee, thanks Wedge." Jenny giggled and then she notices the big ship in the hanger and wonders what it is."I see that you saw the Millennium Falcon, Han's ship. Come on, we'll show you the holo-map to tell us where your planet is.

Luke and Wedge led Jenny into the command bridge and they see more members in it. Jenny looks around and is amazed.

"This is nothing like anything I've ever seen." Jenny said in awe and then she sees a golden robot standing next to the Holo-map display, it turns around and sees her and approaches her.  
>"Oh hello young lady" The Golden Droid said. "I am C-3PO, protocol droid of the alliance, how may I help you?"<p>

"Oh, I'm just... being given the tour." Jenny replied.

"Oh, alright them. Enjoy." Threepio said as Jenny views the holo-map. Artoo approaches next to Threepio and beeps.

"Oh yes Artoo, this Droid girl seems so cute looking." Threepio said and Artoo beeps and whistles some more.

"What do you mean she's got a cute butt? I don't..." Then Threepio gasps. "Artoo, that is no way to behave!" Artoo makes a raspberry noise at him. Jenny was in awe as she saw the images on the holo-map including the _Millennium Falcon _she saw in the hanger.

"I see that you enjoyed the ship you saw young droid lady." A voice said, she looks up and sees two figures, one looks like he's from a western movie due to his clothing and the other looks like it's covered in fur like Bigfoot or something.

"Oh uh... hi! I'm Jenny." She greeted them.

"Hey little blue lady, the name's Han Solo, captain of the _Millennium Falcon _and this is Chewbacca." He said followed by Chewbacca's groan and she waved her hand a little nervously.

"Don't worry Jen," Han said to make her feel comfortable. "He's gentle, right Chewy?" He turns to Chewbacca who growls in response. "See?

"Uh... yeah..." Jenny smiled and then she sees two women approaching her.  
>"Hello Jenny, I'm Mon Mothma and this is Leia Organa." The elder woman said.<p>

"Oh, hi!" Jenny greets them. "I like your dress Leia."

"Thanks Jenny," Leia smiled after Jenny commented on her dress. "So what planet are you from? You don't look like anything we know."

"Earth. A planet very far away from here."

"Hmm..Never heard that planet." Leia said as she looks at the holo-map to find trace of it. "Don't seem to have it here."

"It's not anywhere near your galaxy." Jenny added.

"Do you have the coordinates to Earth? We can hook you up to it so we'll be able to find it." Luke said as Jenny looks in her data banks.

"Yeah, they're in my electronic brain" She said as she hooks herself onto the holo-map table and gives the coordinates. The holo-map display shows the coordinates to the Planet Earth.  
>"We got them, how did we miss this?" Luke pondered.<br>"Threepio will show you the maintenance area to check up on your system." Leia said.

"Thank You!" she replied as Threepio escorts Jenny to the maintenance area. Artoo make some beeping sounds as Jenny passes him.  
>"Artoo! Stop hitting on the droid girl!" Threepio said towards Artoo, Jenny giggles and blushes before Threepio leads her to the maintenance room. Artoo made some cooing sounds as Jenny leaves the Command Bridge.<p>

* * *

><p>The mechanics begins inspecting Jenny's body after she arrives.<br>"Well Jenny, you got some pretty rough scratches during your encounter with the Imperials." One of the mechanics said after he inspects her.

"Yeah... but that's nothing new for me." Jenny replied.

"Really? OK. Said another mechanic after he scans Jenny. "But we scanned your body and it appears to be made out of unusual metal. What kind is it?"

"Titanium alloy." she answers.

"Titanium alloy? Hmm... It doesn't look as strong as Dura-steel."

"It's the strongest metal on my planet. We don't have... Dura-steel."

"Don't worry, we can add that, along with Dura-Plast and Phrik to your body and mix it with the Titanium Alloy substance, all it needs is a couple of scans and a few nano-droids will do the trick." He said as he activates the scanner.

"Uhh... I'm a little nervous about having alien technology I don't understand inside me." Jenny said nervously.

"Don't worry, it'll only take a couple of minutes and it'll be done."

"Uh... okay..." Jenny said as the mechanics insert Nano-droids into her body and it reconfigures Jenny's body. After a couple of scans and nano-droids mixing the Titanium alloy with a Dura-Steel/Dura-Plast/Phrik alloy.  
>"There, good as new." He said as Jenny sees that it also gave her a female detailed body as well underneath her armor.<p>

"Wow, I look amazing!" Jenny said after she looks at her body.

"Thanks, now you look gorgeous." He smiles

"Also the nano-droids will repair your armor after you have one of your battles too." Said another and then Luke enters the room.  
>"I see that you got the nano-droid maintenance." Luke said as he enters the room.<p>

"Yeah, I really like it. Hope my mom doesn't freak out." Jenny said.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"By the way, how did you acquire the nano-droids?"

"We stole them from the Imperials." Luke answers. "There were about to use it to enhance their combat armor."

"Oh…" Jenny said after he explained it to her..

"By the way just out of curiosity but how did you end up captured by the Imperials?" Luke asked.

"I'm not sure. I was originally captured by The Cluster. They shut me down and when I woke up, I was with... them." She answers.

"Hmm... that's interesting, and what is this Cluster?"

"It's a race of evil robots that want to rule the planet I come from."

"I doubt that they're friends with the Imperials, they must've come across this cluster, raided their ships and took their weapons including you. I guess that the Imperials wanted you to join them as well."

'That's what it's looking like." Jenny finishes.

"It doesn't matter now, you're in good hands in the Rebel Alliance, and we'll be arriving to earth in twenty minutes. You can come to the command bridge if you want to." Luke said.

"Great. Thank you!" Jenny hugs Luke and they both returned to the Command Bridge afterwards. As they went down the hallway, Jenny struts in her new body, her female figure attracted few Astromech and Protocol Droids with male programing, as they were distracted they collided into walls and tripped over their feet. Jenny and Luke arrives at the Command Bridge with everyone greeting her.

"Well…at least you got almost a human female body young Jenny." Threepio commented on Jenny's new body and then Artoo wolf whistles Jenny as she passes him which earned him a whack on his dome head by Threepio.  
>"Artoo Detoo that was rude!" Threepio snapped at him which causes Jenny to snicker.<p>

"Everything is smooth for you huh Jenny?" Leia asked.  
>"Oh yes it is Leia." Jenny said after she nodded her head yes.<br>"Glad to hear that."

"So, what now?" Jenny asked.

"Just wait until we get to earth, we never noticed the planet before. Who's the head chairman of this Planet Earth?" Leia asked.

"Uh... that's kinda hard to explain." Jenny replied. "It has multiple leaders in different parts of it."

"Hmmm... that's interesting..." Leia stated.

"I guess that this Planet Earth hasn't formed into a one-government." Luke asked.

"No, it hasn't." she replied.

"I bet it had many civil wars against each other in Earth's history, right?" Han added.

"HO BOY! You don't know the half of it."

"Like to hear more about this planet." Han stated.  
>"Yeah please do tell us." Luke added.<p>

"Earth can be a pretty violent place. The various countries on Earth are often constantly at war." She explained. "Also there's some Superpower countries on Earth, countries of America, Europe, China and I think Japan." And Jenny projects the image of Earth on the wall and the Alliance leaders and members view the images."  
>"OK which country are you from?" Luke asks.<p>

"America. The big one right there" Jenny points it on the map. "And Tremorton is here." Then they entered the Solar System and arrived at the Blue Planet.

"We've reached Earth." The Rebel Pilot said.

"Great! Thanks!" Jenny said.

"Let's greet them shall we?" Luke asked.  
>"Yeah lets.." and then Jenny follows the members to the hanger and boarded a couple of Rebel Transports and headed for Earth.<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't any of you care that Jenny's gone?" Sheldon said angrily.<br>"Yeah! She's the only one keeping us safe you know!" Brad added.  
>"It's practically your fault! After you shunned her when Killgore captured her!" The students were overridden with guilt as the three boys lectured them and then the Rebel Transport ships landed in the middle of the street.<p>

"WHOA!" Tuck exclaimed. "What's that?"  
>"Looks like something out of my Trek Wars collection." Sheldon said and then the Bay doors opened and a figure steps out of the doors, the figure is Jenny.<p>

"JENNY!" Sheldon shouted in joy as he, Brad and Tuck rushes to her.

"SHELDON! BRAD! TUCK!" Jenny shouted in joy as she rushes to them and hugs all of them. "I missed you guys!"

"It's so good to see you!" Brad said.  
>"I missed you the most!" Sheldon added.<br>"Where have you been?" Tuck asked.

"I ended up in the hands of the Galactic Empire after I was shut down by the Cluster!" she answered.

"Galactic Empire? Sounds pretty hard core" Brad added.

"Yeah.. But they're like the Cluster only they want to rule the galaxy." Then she activates her recorder mode and it speaks in Darth Vader's voice.

"_You'll be useful for the Empire to crush the Rebels and bring order to the galaxy"_

"YIKES!" Brad said after they heard the recording of Darth Vader.  
>"He sounds scary!" Tuck added.<p>

"Yes he does, he almost had me under his control, luckily the Rebel Alliance saved me in the nick of time, enough to break free and fight my way out." She said further.

"Wow! Sounds like quite an adventure." Brad said.

"Yep, Right guys?" She turned to the Rebel heroes.  
>"Oh yes it was, we watched the Super Star Destroyers explode and she aided us on the attack of the Imperial Fleet." Luke said as Sheldon stood in awe at the sci-fi heroes on front of him. Han looks around the street of Tremorton.<p>

"Hmmm…tell us about Earth's technology."

"Well, it's not much. We barely have a space program." She explains.

" Well that's explains the lack of space activity around this planet"

"Yeah…But we've got turtle racing at Mezmers!" Brad said.

"What about animal life here?"

"Well... our animals aren't quite as exotic as yours I'm sure but we have many types of animals."

"Do tell..."

"Hmm... where to start..." Jenny said when Sheldon starts talking about the various types of animals.

"Wow, that's new." Han commented after Sheldon explained the types of animals*  
>"We never have these kinds of animals; we have species like Nerfs, Womp-Rats, Rancors, Wampas, and Bantha's." Luke stated as Artoo shows the hologram projectile images of the Galaxy's animal life on various planets.<p>

Sheldon: They look amazing!

"Thanks, now where is America's capital? We want to thank this planet for the creation of Jenny, without her assistance we're would've lost in the attack." Leia asked.

"That's in Washington DC but they have really high security and may not like random people coming up to them" Jenny said.

"Don't worry, we got an High Leader to help us and a few to negotiate with them." Leia said. "And who is your creator."

"That would be my mom." Jenny said and calls Nora. After a few minutes passed, Nora Wakeman arrives.  
>"What is it XJ-9? I was in a middle of.." Nora then sees the Rebel ships. "Wow.. Who are you?"<p>

"Are you the creator of Jenny?" Leia asked.

"Yes, I am the creator of XJ9"  
>"It's Jenny, mom." Jenny corrected Nora.<p>

"We wish to thank you for creating such a wonderful droid. She aided us in the fight against our Galactic Empire."

"Um...you're welcome.."  
>"Mom, these are friendly." Jenny said to Nora.<br>"Ok...and You're..."

"I am Leia Organa. Princess of Alderaan"

"Alderaan?"  
>"Yes, Alderaan, the once-peaceful planet in the galaxy.." Leia said as she remember the destruction of her planet Alderaan by the Death Star.<br>"Oh...and you're..."  
>"We're the Alliance to restore the Republic or the Rebel Alliance."<br>"Ooohh.. interesting..."

"I saved them from the empire that's destroying their galaxy." Jenny said.

"Oh...well congrats XJ...ur Jenny..." Nora then turns to Leia. "How may I help you?"

"Yes we wish to see the leader of America as well as other leaders to announce planet Earth part of the Rebel Alliance for the creation of Jenny Wakeman.."

"Oh! Well... I don't know if... they're agree but we'll have to see."

"Don't worry, we'll help you..."

"Well... I'll help you get to them."

"OK, Thanks.." Then Killgore pops out with a laser gun that one of the cluster drones dropped making their escape.  
>"SURRENDER!" Killgore shouted at the Rebel heroes.<p>

"Who are you?" Han asked in a confused tone.  
>"I am Killgore, I see that you freed XJ9 from the Cluster! Now I'm going to defeat her and then you!" Killgore shouted as he aims the laser gun at him, but then Han quickly draws his DL-44 heavy blaster pistol from his holster. The blaster weapons fire, one misses but another hits Killgore and destroys him in a single blast. Han blows the smoke out of his blaster pistol's barrel before holstering it.<p>

"WOW! that was... kinda hot!" Jenny said impressed.

"Thanks Jenny." Han Solo grinned.  
>"And...you shot first, right?" she asked.<br>"Yeah...why wouldn't I?" he asked confused.  
>"I...uh...it's nothing really."<br>"Ooookay..."

**(Note: HAN SHOT FIRST!)**

* * *

><p>The Rebel Alliance arrives in Washington DC, with the help of Nora Wakeman, Leia Organa, and Admiral Ackbar and other heroes of the Alliance; they got the meeting set up. The Rebel Leaders met the President of the United States of America in the White House's Oval Office.<p>

"What do you wish to speak with us about?" The US President asked.

"We wish to thank America for the creation of Jennifer Wakeman, and to announce this planet part of the Alliance to Restore the Republic against the Galactic Empire." Admiral Ackbar said.

"We say you're welcome for Jennifer Wakeman but we're not sure if we wish to be a part of any rebellion" The President said, he was very concerned of how the people would react.

"We never knew this planet existed until now, but we'll show you how cruel the Galactic Empire really is.  
>*one of the droids plays a holo-documentary on the Galactic Empire" Ackbar said.<p>

"Sir, you have our support." He said as he shook Ackbar's hand in agreement.

"Thanks Mr. President do you have a place to speak to all of the leaders on this planet?"

"Yes, we do, it's called the 'United Nations' and it's nearby."

"OK, is it here in D.C.?"

"Actually it's in New York City."

"OK thanks, we'll address it at the UN in NYC." Ackbar finishes as the Rebel Leaders leaves the Oval Office as well as the President.

* * *

><p>"<em>An astonishing turn of events. The earth has just been made part of a galactic rebellion. Now The Princess of this rebellion will address the U.N"<em>

At the United Nations in New York City, everyone gathered outside the UN's entrance, news reporters are covering the amazing story of visitors from outer space coming to greet the Planet Earth and the announcement the Rebel Leaders have to say. Every Television station and Radio station is broadcasted to all over the world. Jenny and her mother walked down the aisle with rebel soldiers guarding them including Chewbacca and Han. Within the crowd near the aisle, the Krust Cousins are planning an prank on Jenny. They are holding eggs in trays.

"As soon as Jenny reaches us, we'll pound them with eggs." Tiff said with a evil grin.

"And the eggs will eat through her paintjob, making her looking freakier than ever and humilating her on TV." Brit finishes. But just as they were about to set their pranks Chewbacca notices them and approaches them. The Krust Cousins looked up in fear as Chewie growled at them for what they're about to do. Then they fled for their lives and Chewie continues down the aisle with Jenny and the Rebels 'til they got near the podium with Leia behind it.

"We the Alliance to Restore the Republic wishes to thank this planet for the creation of Jennifer Wakeman who has aided us against the battle against the Galactic Empire. We give our thanks by aiding you with our technology and scientific knowledge to this planet's space program and help us fight against the Empire."

"Uhh..Leia, can I speak with you for a minute." Jenny asked and Leia excuses herself from the podium as she steps down and talked with Jenny.

"I'm not sure if everyone would want to join the rebellion as everyone is very concerned about it." Jenny said. After a minute Leia steps back up to the podium.

"We realize this is a big decision and you do not have to make it immediately. However consider yourselves honorary members of the galactic rebellion." Leia added as everyone who is watching TV from all over the world sighed in relief.

"Anyway, we like to reward Jenny and her mother for their heroic deeds." Ackbar said as Leia gives Jenny and Nora Wakeman the Rebel Alliance Medals.

"Thank you." Jenny smiled. "It's such a huge honor" She sees Threepio all polished up for the event along with Artoo who beeps and whistles happily, making Jenny smile.

"You're welcome Jenny," Leia said and Brad, Tuck and Sheldon went up to hug Jenny, the Rebel leaders and members thanked them as well. Sheldon chuckled as he thinks it's really cool seeing someone from something that looks like one of his sci-fi movies, and the gang of each side smiles as the crowd applause.

**THE END**

**Hope you loved it…**

**My Life as a Teenage Robot: Nickelodeon**

**Star Wars: LucasArts**

**Written: Me**

**Co-Written: Dragonrider1227**


End file.
